turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Argentina
Argentina, officialy the Argentine Republic, is a country in South America, constituted as a federation of 23 provinces and an autonomous city. It is the second largest country on the continent. Argentina lies between the Andes mountain range in the west and the Atlantic Ocean in the east. It borders Paraguay and Bolivia to the north, Brazil and Uruguay to the northeast, and Chile to the west and south. From 1864 to 1870, Argentina allied with Brazil and Uruguay against Paraguay in the War of the Triple Alliance. In the 20th century, Argentina remained neutral in both World War I and World War II, but bled in periodic coups and other internal conflicts. Argentina in A Different Flesh Argentina in the south and New Granada in the north were the only two successful colonies Spain maintained in the New World.A Different Flesh, p. 63. Literary comment The borders of this version of Argentina are unclear. It is included here for convenience. Argentina in The Disunited States of America By 2097, Argentina was one of the world's great powers.The Disunited States of America. pg 146. Argentina in The Guns of the South In December 1866, the Raleigh Constitution reported on Argentina's ongoing war against Paraguay.The Guns of the South, p. 375-376. Argentina in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' Argentina was one of the independent nations that was allied with the [[Germany (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]]. It was ruled by the Perón (the name of Juan Perón having been made the title of the head of state).''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'', pg. 71. Upon the death of ''Führer'' Kurt Haldweim in 2010, the incumbent Perón eulogized him as a "model for all rulers aspiring to greatness."Ibid. Argentina in "News From the Front" As Argentina was neutral during World War II, a group of American celebrities traveled on the Argentine ship Rio Negro to Japan, in an attempt to bring about peace between their countries.Atlantis and Other Places, p. 98. Argentina in "Next Year in Jerusalem" Argentina became a refuge for Jews fleeing the fall of the State of Israel. Yakov had been born and raised in Buenos Aires. When he entered Palestine as part of a mission with the Second Irgun, he was quickly struck by how conservative Palestine was compared with his country of birth. Argentina in Southern Victory Argentina was a trading partner and military ally of Britain when the Great War began.American Front, pg. 301 A member of the Entente, it supplied Britain with beef and grain imports which were necessary for that country to remain in the war. It was invaded by a ground force of Chilean and Paraguayan troops.Walk in Hell, pg 545. When that invasion ran into troubles, U.S. ships came to the rescue.Ibid. For the remainder of 1916 and into 1917, the U.S. and its allies did their best to strangle Argentina's shipping line to Britain. In 1917 Argentina found itself facing another enemy when Brazil joined the Central Powers and a joint U.S., Brazilian, and Chilean navy cut the shipping lines between Argentina and Britain.Breakthroughs, 426. The move also forced Britain's eventual surrender.Ibid. 541.. The war actually continued in South America for longer than it did in the rest of the world. Argentina became a place for Confederate Freedom Party mercenaries to gain experience with barrels in the period between the wars.Blood and Iron, pg. 339. In years before the Second Great War, the tensions between Argentina and Chile flared up again.The Victorious Opposition, pg. 412. Concurrently, Argentina worked to maintained good relations with Brazil.Ibid. 499 When the Second Great War came in 1941, Argentina once again allied itself with the Entente. In 1941 a joint British and Confederate naval expedition took Bermuda out of US hands to protect the Argentian-British supply-line''Return Engagement, pg. 96. Nevertheless, Argentina was much more wary of the U.S. Navy in that war, and let the USS ''Remembrance pass within range of its shore defenses unchallenged when the airplane carrier was en route to the Sandwich Islands in 1941.Ibid. 221. As the war continued, the Entente powers lost their initial advantage, and in 1943, the U.S. once again began efforts to cut the line between Argentina and Britain.The Grapple, pg. 423. However, the following year, Britain was knocked out the war after Germany dropped a series of superbombs on major British cities.In at the Death, pg 364. Argentina in The War That Came Early Argentina was one of Britain's most critical suppliers of foodstuffs and materiél during the opening days of the second World War.West and East, pg. 36. In early 1939, German ships such as U-30 did their best to intercept Argentine ships. Argentina in Worldwar Argentina had been a neutral nation when World War II began. Although the nation was a major supplier of food to United Kingdom, there were many who were sympathetic to the German cause. In spite of Argentina's traditional rivalry with the UK, and strong ties with Germany, the country did not join the Axis. When the Race invaded in June 1942, Argentina's military was able to offer some resistance, but was unable to sustain the country's independence. At the Peace of Cairo in 1944, Argentina was recognized as Race territory.Second Contact, pg. 78. The year 1965 saw an outbreak of rebellion in Argentina.Aftershocks, pg 290. As the truth of the U.S.' 1962 attack on the Colonization Fleet had just come to light, Fleetlord Atvar viewed the Argentina matter a nuisance. See also *La Plata, the former Spanish colony from which Argentina was carved. References Category:Countries in South America Category:Allied Forces Members Category:Spanish Empire (OTL) Category:Spanish Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:A Different Flesh Category:The Disunited States of America Category:The Guns of the South Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Axis Members (Alternate Timeline) Category:News From the Front Category:Next Year in Jerusalem Category:Southern Victory Category:Entente Members Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar Category:Race Colonies